fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Baxter (Super Smash Flash OC)
Baxter is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC and, along with , and , was one of the first four characters confirmed in the game first. Baxter fights similar to that of Mario from Smash Bros. games. Yet he does have some of Fire Mario's moves from SSF2, this was only to pay tribute to Mario's final smash he had where he can transform into Fire Mario. Baxter mostly has retained his moves from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP, some of them have been new though. Attributes Baxter is considered the most all-around and balanced character. Due to this, beginners should consider using Baxter as the start-up character when playing the game for the first time. His traits like weight, falling speed, dashing speed, air speed and size fall in the middle of all these attributes. He has a good air game with his aerials being fast, specifically his up aerial, notable for being able to juggle opponents chaining into other aerials. Baxter has a good grab game, despite having the shortest grab in the game, with his down and up throw being chain grabs on fast fallers and big characters while being combo starters on other characters or can lead into his finishers like his forward or neutral aerials. His back throw is a strong finisher when used near the ledge and his forward throw can set up edge guards. He has finishers in all his smash attacks, a sour spotted forward aerial (at high percentages), his back throw when used near a ledge, back aerial and neutral aerial. Baxter is also amazing with edge guarding, so trying to break his Guard will be tough for someone else to catch him. His standard special, Fireball is a very spammable projectile, and can help him control his opponent's approach and can also be used to hinder some characters' recovery offstage. Baxter does have good recovery options in his Fire Cape which gives him a near-infinite horizontal recovery while keeping momentum for him to get back to the stage easily, can be used to reflect his opponents projectile and can be used to gimp opponents trying to recover. He also has great vertical recovery when all of his options have not been used up, in Firewall Spin, his midair jump, then his Fire Cape and lastly his Flaming Jump Punch. He has good approach options with using his Fireballs to put pressure on the opponent and having a good SHFFL. However, Baxter does have some flaws in him, he suffers problems in his range which makes him vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ). His recovery, although good, is very predictable and he might encounter problems recovering when he is up against a good edge guarder, the next thing after it he'll fall pretty fast after using his recovery since his Up special is a lot identical to Fire Mario's Up Special, however the move cannot get cancelled out at all. His fireballs are low-priority, which allows them to be cancelled out and reflected easily. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: Left Fire Jab. 2% *Standard Attack 2: Right Fire Jab. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Toe Kick. Baxter's foot expands greatly during the attack 5% *Side Tilt: Does a Strong kick. 7% *Side Smash: Same as Mario's side smash in smash games, but with far greater range and power. 23% fully charged, 16% uncharged. *Up Tilt: Fire Uppercut. good for juggling opponents. 8% *Up Smash: End-Of-Level fireworks from Super Mario Bros. 23% fully charged, 15% uncharged *Down Tilt: Magma Slide. 13% *Down Smash: Creates 2 Flaming Pillars around himself. 24% fully charged, 17% uncharged. *Dash Attack: A fire-infused dive. 13% Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: Flaming Sex Kick. 11% *Forward Ariel: Arcs his arm while punching forward/downward. Meteor Smash if sweet-spotted. 14% *Back Ariel: Fire-infused version of his back kick. 14-17% *Up Ariel: Does a fire-influenced back kick upwards. sends him upwards slightly. 12% *Down Ariel: Lava Meteor, Shoots a Projectile downwards him, this is also a meteor smash. 15-12% Grabs and Throws *Grab: Baxter's grab range is relatively short. He grabs by one hand instead of the opposite of two. *Pummel: Headbutts the Opponent. 3% *Forward Throw: Spins his opponent around once and tosses the opponent forward. 8% *Back Throw: Spins around four times and throws his opponent backward. 12% *Up Throw: Tosses the Opponent upwards. 7% *Down Throw: Slams them on the ground. 5% Other *Ledge Attack: Jumps up and kicks the opponent, looks similar to his neutral aerial. 5% *100% Ledge Attack: After a slight back up, he swings his leg around. 7% *Floor Attack: Breakdance kick. 5% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: A large lack of fire appears on the stage, as it fades away revealing Baxter from behind *Taunts: **Standard: Creates 2 fireball and throws them up and catches both on each opposite direction as it disappears **Side: Charges himself up with a fiery aura **Down: Same as Side taunt *Idle poses: ** Stretches his head around his shoulders ** Pounds his fists twice *Fanfare: Fan-Fare theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii *Wins: Jumps and spins in a 360 & lands in a landing pose. *Loses: Claps for the winner. In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Baxter_Main.png|Baxter's current pixel art render. Trivia External Links *Baxter with his brother *Super-Baxter's DeviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC